


Seungri messed up and Jiyong is scared

by Lieke97



Category: Big Bang (Band), VIP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Other, Soz, a mess, i guess??, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieke97/pseuds/Lieke97
Summary: G-Dragon has seen all his hard work disappear, and was unable to do anything about it without betraying his country.Disclaimer: Idk shit about the Korean enlistment system woops.
Kudos: 12





	Seungri messed up and Jiyong is scared

The beginning wasn’t so bad. Of course, Jiyong missed his normal lifestyle. Or at least what he considered normal. He missed his personal studio, working till dawn losing track of time and sharing his passion with the world. He missed most of all the feeling of home. He was allowed to go home on the days he was free, but it never felt the same. He was used to coming home after working on his music for hours, or after a party during which he had to keep up with all the (insignificant) small talk.

Sure he missed it all, but as an artist Jiyong truly believed that he could get inspiration from everywhere. And to say the military base wasn’t a source of inspiration was a straight up lie. The complicated culture within the base was, well, interesting. The relationships within your own rank and the relationship with those in a higher rank than you, each more complicated than the next.

As the infamous G-Dragon he didn’t receive the ‘normal’ enlistment experience of course. He ran into quite a few junior-idols, unsurprisingly not that many seniors. As a veteran in the industry he barely ran into seniors on accident in the normal, outside world as is let alone on his small military base.

He wasn’t happy, but he was content. Kind of.

The idol life is a hard one to retire from once you have been in it as long as Jiyong has.

When he heard Seungri wasn’t going to enlist soon after Daesung he was kind of annoyed, as that was what they had unofficially agreed on. But he couldn’t blame the kid. Jiyong had seen how hard Seungri had worked over the years to rid himself off the stigma of being Big Bang’s maknae. Not always in a way Jiyong would approve off. Hell, most of the time it felt like Seungri was doing it on purpose just to piss him off. But it was harmless, at least it would have been harmless is he wasn’t Big Bang’s maknae. Funny how that works sometimes.

Despite Seungri’s attempts to break free from Big Bang(without burning any bridges), his questionable choice of women and his sometimes even more questionable business adventures, the kid never meant any harm.

So when the news broke of the chatroom, Jiyong wanted to scream. He didn’t believe it, any of it. He called Suengri. But never got an answer.

Not until Seungri received official house-arrest was Jiyong able to contact the kid. And when he finally made contact it wasn’t the type of contact Jiyong needed.

It was Seungri crying, begging him to believe it was all lies in the media, and asking him for advice. Jiyong was pissed. First days of radio silence after a huge scandal broke and now he was needed to clean up the mess. Guess that’s why he was still the leader after all this time(read: this is complete and utter bullshit). He told Seungri to make a statement to the press he would fully cooperate with the investigations and go on full damage control. After all nothing had been proven yet, and he wasn’t guilty. Right( _God please tell me you aren’t guilty)_?

That was one of the last times he was able to have a lengthy conversation with the kid, as the investigation continued. As more and more accusations arose, the more Jiyong just wanted to leave his base. He couldn’t, but God did he want to.

Instead he was forced to sit still and watch as everything he had worked his whole life for was being destroyed.

Big Bang’s reputation (and with that his own).

YG entertainment (in which he took great pride to say he helped build that goddamn company).

And his friend’s life.

He wanted to scream. Throw a tantrum. Go out.

Cause an even bigger scandal, just to get the attention of off this. These horrible accusations.

That is all they are right? Just accusations? _Please tell me they are._

But he couldn’t. He was already in enough trouble as is. People thought he was getting special treatment. He wasn’t. Okay in some weird perspective maybe?????

He was injured and like any other soldier he was brought to the army’s hospital base. However visiting hours were all over the place and if he were to stay in a shared room his fellow soldier wouldn’t be able to recover from his respective injury.

So yeah.

He got a single room.

Woopty-fucking-doo. Who gives a fuck?

And just as that scandal was dying down this shit happened?? Like no? Fuck off? Can’t he have a moment of fucking peace?

Alright, he thought to himself after the phone conversation with Seungri, let’s deal with this step by step. Systematically. Like a to-do-list.

They could get through this.

That was until he saw the reports of Seungri, allegedly, telling the rest of the group to delete shit of off their phones.

What the actual fuck? NO? DAMAGE CONTROL??

Seriously, it ain’t that hard.

And now he is out.

And everyone wants to know from the great G-Dragon. Even when he ain’t got shit to tell.

He released his collab with Nike, as planned. Went back to his art. Pray the fans, press, society… everyone… will give him a moment to collect his thoughts after his discharge.

Luckily the very severe charges have been dropped or forgotten and Seungri is only being booked for his gambling.

Seungri has left Big Bang. Or at least that is story being told to the public.

Jiyong knows better.

Big Bang knows better.

Seungri… knows… better.

If only this has happened earlier. Rather not at all of course. But just not when Jiyong was stuck in the military. He needed to help! He should have.

At least Seunghyun has listened to him.

“When you get discharges, stay out of the public eye. Do your thing, but don’t do anything rash or questionable. Or at least not till the rest of the guys are out.”

And he did. He started his weird Insta posts again. He stayed away from the media, and away from the whole scandal.

He told Taeyang and Daesung the same. Keep your hands of off this, unless you want to get burned.

And they did.

And now Big Bang is back, apparently.

The whole world is looking at them. Wanting to see what their next move is going to be.

Well, G-Dragon hopes someone knows what to do, cause Jiyong certainly doesn’t.

Their rep is ruined.

YG Ent is well…. Around(?).

A brother has been lost.

So you tell me.

What do we expect from Big Bang now?

**Author's Note:**

> I am making this into a Youtube video, about how I wrote this shit.  
> Will post a link when it is up.  
> Also thinking about making a Patreon, cause I would love ot help people who want to get into writing and stuff. So yeah.... let me know if you would be interested or not??
> 
> Okay thanks for reading!!! love you byeee


End file.
